


Snow-Covered

by SlytherinOwl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheering Up, Christmas, Crossover, December - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonders, Rare Pairings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/pseuds/SlytherinOwl
Summary: Steve is feeling melancholic around the holidays and Hermione wants to cheer him up.Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction - Enchanted Wonders 2019
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019





	Snow-Covered

Hermione Granger enjoyed the weeks before Christmas immensely. Lights were up everywhere, sweets that weren’t sold all year around filled the stores, and most people tended to be cheery.

An exception to that rule was Steve Rogers.

Having known him for three years now, she noticed that he tended to become extra brooding before Christmas.

When she had asked him about it, she had gotten a sad smile as an answer.

She persisted though, seeing one of her better acquaintances, maybe even friends, so sad during her favourite time of the year was not something she enjoyed.

Eventually he relented. Steve told Hermione about Peggy, about the friends he missed and would not see again, about Bucky who had died, and how Bucky and him used to celebrate Christmas together from when they were small children up until when Bucky got into the Army.

Now Hermione knew what was weighing on Steve’s mood, but she could not figure out how to cheer him up.

Trying the wizard approach of keeping him busy had not helped – she had taken him to one of Ginny’s Quidditch matches, but Steve was more confused than anything, especially by the Snitch being worth so many points that the rest of the game was rather unimportant.

Hermione – still not the biggest fan of Quidditch – did not quite know what to reply when he pointed it out.

Quidditch was definitely not the way to lift his mood.

She tried taking him to Christmas markets next, thinking he’d enjoy the atmosphere.

She was not completely wrong, but she had overestimated the mood of the other people there.

For one, some were staring at Steve, obviously recognising him, which always made him horribly uncomfortable. Then there was no shortage of horrible drunk people who were quite rude, something that also made him uncomfortable.

He enjoyed the mulled wine and the lights that adorned the buildings, but the sadness in his gaze was still there when they eventually pulled free from the masses and left the market.

Christmas sweets were something that Steve did indeed enjoy quite a lot, especially gingerbread and speculoos, but they had not quite the effect that she hoped they would have. He did enjoy them, ate them, but his mood stayed as gloomy as it had been without the sweets.

At least she knew he still appreciated her trying to cheer him up.

But why did nothing she could think of work? It was rather frustrating for Hermione who was used to being rather empathetic and able to cheer her friends up.

The thing that gave her a rather promising idea had been – embarrassingly enough – Tony’s Instagram account.

Tony liked to spam her with videos of animals he thought she would find cute – and lets face it, Hermione thought pretty much all animals apart from Acromantulas were cute – and one of those videos showed a rather adorable Border Collie puppy who carried a sleigh up a small hill, jumped onto it, and sleighed down the hill. When he arrived down the hill, he immediately jumped from the sleigh, grabbed it, and went up the hill again.

Given that Hermione liked to compare Steve to an overgrown Labrador puppy, her imagination supplied her with a picture of Steve going sledding.

It just had to work.

“Steve? Are you free this afternoon?” Hermione asked.

“Uh, yes? Why?” Steve’s voice sounded sceptical, probably because Hermione had already repeatedly kidnapped him to try to cheer him up with some Christmas spirit.

“Wonderful. I’ll be by later. Wear something warm and waterproof. We will have a lovely day.” She beamed and disappeared, leaving Steve behind, ever so slightly worried.

True to her word Hermione came by later, bundled up from head to toe, wearing gloves and a hat.

Steve was equally bundled up.

Hermione extended her hand to him, and he grabbed it without hesitation. Even though he was a bit worried about what she was up to, he trusted her implicitly.

She apparated them to a snow-covered hill. The city was nowhere to be seen, only snow-covered trees surrounding them, with the area in front of them also covered in snow but treeless.

“What are we up to? Hiking?” Steve asked.

“Nope,” Hermione grinned. She put her hand in her jacket, pulled something out and muttered something. Then she held a sledge in her hand.

“We are going sledding.” Her smiled had widened.

“Sledding?” He asked, eyeing the sledge with trepidation.

“Sledding,” she confirmed.

So that’s exactly what they did. After almost an hour Hermione was completely exhausted, her cheeks were red and she was covered in snow.

Steve was also covered in snow but not exhausted yet, his constitution was a lot better than Hermione’s.

But the important thing was his smile. Steve was grinning from one ear to another, Hermione was not even sure if she had ever seen him smile this wide or this happily. His eyes were dancing as well, the skin around his eyes crinkling in a way that assured her his feelings were real.

He was happy.

They were lying in the snow, grinning at each other.

“We have to do this again.”

“If you pull the sledge and me up this hill, sure. Otherwise, I am done for today.” They had gone up the hill so often that Hermione had lost count and her legs ached.

“Done.” Steve jumped up, and before Hermione could react, he lifted Hermione onto one of his shoulders like a firefighter and pulled the sleigh up the hill.

“Steve! Oh god, stop!” Hermione was giggling slightly hysterically, the flush in her cheeks not because of the cold anymore.

When they arrived on top of the hill, Steve carefully put her onto her feet again, but not stepping away from her.

Hermione smiled up at Steve, and he smiled down at her.

“Hermione…” he started but stopped. His gaze wandered down to her lips.

As if on instinct, Hermione licked her lips.

“Would you mind?” He asked.

She shook her head without breaking eye contact.

When his lips met hers, Hermione did not think she had ever been happier. And judging from the look in Steve’s eyes when they finally pulled apart, he felt the same.


End file.
